The Five That Fell
by I'mnottellin
Summary: This is the sequal to "The Last Battlefield" So read that before you read this.It deals with the pilots lives after the story as well as those closest to them. Chapter 3 is about 4XCB. I know its an odd couple but I like it. Anyways please R/R
1. Guest Room

Hey there

Hey there! It's been a few weeks but here it is; Chapter one of the sequel to "The Last Battlefield." There's going to be six chapters each dealing with the pilots lives after TLBF. Hope you all like it and I hope ya R/R. 

The Five That Fell Chapter 1 The Guest Room 

It had been nearly three weeks since Duo had been home. He had been staying with Relena while she was in the hospital. Finally he could go home and see his wife Hilde. Duo couldn't help but smile as he walked down the street to his home where no doubt Hilde would be sitting their waiting for him to burst through the door. 'Oh man is she gonna be pissed.'

Duo climbed the front stairs of his home and gently pushed the door open. "Funny," he said under his breath. "She usually locks the door." He became more cautious when he stepped inside and saw that the lights weren't on. "Hilde! Babe where are ya?" Out of nowhere a figure pounced on Duo from behind knocking him to the floor. Normally Duo would've snapped the figures neck but he recognized its giggle. "Babe let me explain."

Hilde stood up and walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. Duo was shocked to see a bright smile across her beautiful face. "Welcome home hun." Hilde seductively walked over to Duo and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. "I'm glad you're safe." She stood up on her tiptoes and planted a firm yet loving kiss on her husband's lips. "So how is Relena?"

After getting over the original shock of the situation he finally reacted to the beautiful creature pressed up against his body. "I missed you so much." Duo pulled her in tight and buried his face into the nape of her neck. "And Relena's fine. Heero is with her."

"So he finally came to his senses? Bout time." Hilde took her arms down from Duo's neck and gently tugged at his hands that were locked around her waist. "Hey Duo, I've got something to show ya." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up stairs.

Duo didn't know what to make of the whole situation; 'I thought she was gonna tear me a new one but instead she's seems really excited.' Hilde stopped in front of the door next to the bedroom and smiled mischievously at him. "Did you remodel the guest room?"

Her expression was that of a seven-year-old girl on Christmas morning, Hilde was struggling to hold back her excitement. "Hey Duo, do you remember what we were talking about the night before you left?"

For the life of him he couldn't remember. "Uh…sure, we were talking about buying a new grill. Right?"

Hilde seemed a little more annoyed but still very excited. "No, we were talking about how I should see a doctor about the nausea I had. Well I did…"

"You look a lot better than you did a few weeks ago. So what did you have the flu or something?" Duo put his hands on his stomach as he felt an immense rumbling coming from its depths. "Geez I'm hungry. Hilde do we have anything to eat?"

All of the excitement in her expression sank into her feet, "Do you want to hear what I have to say or are you just interested in stuffing your face." Hilde threw her arms up in the air and stormed into the guest room. Before Duo could follow suit the door was shut in his face and locked. "Sometimes you are just impossible!"

Rather than sticking around and arguing, Duo went downstairs and fixed himself a sandwich. After minutes of digging in the fridge he came out with a variety of meat and set to work constructing a sandwich fit for "The God of Death." Once that was taken care of he grabbed a beer and sauntered into the living room. "Women," he chuckled. "They can be so damn moody sometimes." Duo threw his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote. "At least I can watch the game." He just sat their mesmerized by the basketball game on T.V. For hours Duo didn't take his eyes off the screen; he just sat their transfixed on the images before him for three hours.

Once the game was over Duo cursed under his breath, "stupid ref! There was no way that was a foul. He must be blind or something." Duo yawned and looked over at the clock on the far wall. "Geez its getting late. I better get to bed." He lethargically climbed the stairs but stopped when he passed the guest room. Duo pressed his ear up to the door and could vaguely hear the sound of Hilde crying. 'Shit I totally forgot.' Reluctantly he knocked on the door. "Hey Hild, I'm so sorry. I guess I can be an idiot sometimes."

After what seemed like an eternity Hilde's face peeked through the now open door. "Sometimes?" Her eyes were bloodshot and her face had silver trails running down it. "But I suppose I should've expected that."

"So what did you want to tell me?" Slowly, Hilde crept out from behind the door and shut it behind her.

The joy returned to her face to a degree; but she still looked mighty pissed off. "Like I said I went to the doctors. When I got there I told her what was wrong and she ran a whole bunch of tests." Hilde reached her hand out to her husband's hands and pulled him to the door. "When the results came back the next day I nearly peed my pants." Hilde pulled him into the guest room but to Duo's surprised it was filled to the brim with stuffed animals and had farm animals painted on the walls. His jaw hit the floor when he saw the crib in the middle of the room. "Duo I'm…we're gonna have a baby!"

Duo swallowed hard and ran her words through his head. A huge smile tore across his face as her words finally sunk in. She gasped as Duo picked her up in his arms and rained kisses down on her. "Oh my god, we're gonna have a baby!" He shouted and hollered in between kisses. "Do you have any idea how happy I am?"

"I do know." Tears started to roll down her cheeks and a smile across her lips. "I love you Duo." She had never seen him so happy. He was even crying a little himself.

He pressed her close to his body and let her head fall to his shoulder. "I love you too. And I'm sorry being so insensitive."

Hours later Duo woke up back in his room with Hilde snuggled up close to his side. 'I can't believe I'm gonna be a father.' He ran his hand through Hilde's azure tresses and sighed. 'Who would've thought that I, the God of Death would have a family.' Duo let his head fall back onto his pillow, he closed his eyes and let sleep claim his weary frame. Finally the man who lost everyone he considered family had come full circle. He was ready to start his own.


	2. Your lucky Number is...

The Five Tat Fell Chapter 2

The Five That Fell Chapter 2 

Call me…

The rain poured down as a lonely figure sat on a secluded bench in the park. "I swear to god I'm going to kill Duo." Trowa threw down his clown mask and screamed in frustration. "That is the last time I let Duo set me up with anyone." He threw his head back and couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. "Guess that's the old Barton luck holding up."

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~

Trowa walked up the stairs to his date's apartment. He was a little nervous but more than anything he was anxious. For the first time in his life Trowa had a date, and she was a very sweet girl by Duo's account. He finally reached her door and knocked. After what seemed like an eternity she opened the door with a big smile plastered on her sweet pixie like face. "Hello Sarah, you look absolutely ravishing tonight." Sarah stepped out from behind the door and Trowa's jaw hit the floor. She stood before him in a black leather mini skirt, red halter-top and black stiletto heels.

"I take it you approve?" She smirked at Trowa who was still at a loss for words. All shed did was take his arm and walk him down to her car. "I've got this great little Italian place in mind. I'm sure you'll love it." Trowa just nodded and stepped into her car. 

The car ride was spent in relative silence. Sarah just hummed to the radio while Trowa just stared at her in awe. 'I'll have to thank Duo next time I talk to him.' Ten minutes into the ride they pulled up to the restaurant. Once inside the hostess sat them in a small booth in the corner and brought them some menus. "This place is really nice. How'd you find it?"

Her hands started to shake and her eyes welled up with tears. "M…my ex boyfriend took me here the night he," Trowa couldn't make out the last word; she just broke down and started sobbing uncontrollably.

He was frozen; 'What am I supposed to do?' Trowa grabbed her hand and tried to soothe her. "It's okay. I'm sorry I brought it up." For twenty minutes straight all Sarah did was cry and go on about her boy friend and how he wanted space. All Trowa did was bight his lip and occasionally tell her it was okay. The waitress came but turned tail when she saw Sarah's current state. 

After another hour of her crying Trowa was anxious to leave. He looked down at his watch, "I'm sorry but I've got to go to work." She looked up at him with her swollen red eyes and sniffled. "You can come with me if you want, I work at the circus." She inexplicably shot up out of her chair and started for the door. "Where are you going?"

"It's my boyfriend, I just saw him out the window." She smiled back at him one last time and took off out the door and out of his life. 'I really have to kill Duo when I see him next.'

~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~

The rain continued its assault on Trowa's body as he looked up at the star lit sky. 'It could've been worse. She could have been a man.' Trowa got up off of his bench, picked up his mask and just started walking down the road. His legs started to take control and lead him down a deserted stretch of road. Every now and then a car would speed by but Trowa took no heed to them. 

Trowa's mind was running over his brief experiences with the opposite sex. 'Lets see there was that Middi girl. She got most of my friends killed and expected me to be grateful that she spared me.' He shook his head as the images of the young blond girl filled his head. 'And to think that was my most successful first date.' Then it hit Trowa, 'God, I suck when it comes to women.'

As Trowa continued down the street another wayward soul was speeding down the road in her car. Inside the car she looked into the backseat and checked on her sleeping daughter. "so much like him," she mumbled. When she turned back around she saw a figure walking down the same street. Upon closer inspection she recognized the figure, "hey that looks like…it is, it's Trowa." 

The car came to a screeching halt in front of Trowa; as the window came down he recognized his former employer sitting in the drivers seat. "Lady Une, what brings you out here at this time of night?"

"Oh, Marie wanted to go see her father again." Une nodded towards the now sleeping girl in the backseat. "You need a lift?" Trowa shrugged and opened the car door. "So where are you headed?" Trowa shrugged his shoulders again. "Whats wrong?"

Trowa let out a heavy sigh, "Just contemplating the benefits of a celibate lifestyle." He put his head in his hands and started to laugh again. "Because after tonight, I'm really starting to consider it."

Lady Une cocked an eyebrow at her former subordinate and chuckled silently. "Women problems?" Trowa nodded his head in response. "Let me give you some advice, a celibate life sucks! I should know. And secondly don't let Duo set you up again. He made me go out with this architect who was a complete nutcase. All he did durin dinner was prattle on about aliens and government conspiracies." She laughed heartily while she recalled the events of that particular evening.

"At least you had dinner." Trowa shook his head in an attempt to get the droplets of water out of his still perfect hair. (What kind of hair gel does he use?) "My date just sat down and cried for about forty five minutes. Then she took off after her ex boyfriend. Hey I've got an idea, lets form the "I'm going to kill Duo for setting me up with a complete lunatic club."

"Sure." Lady Une and Trowa shook hands and exchanged an awkward look after neither of the two broke the handshake. "So um where were you headed?"

"I don't know." Trowa noticed Lady Une periodically glancing into the rearview mirror trying to get a glimpse of the girl she considered her daughter. "You still miss him don't you?"

Lady Une nodded heavy-heartedly. "I miss him terribly. But I have Mareimaia to remind me of him so it's not so bad." She tried her best to not let her emotions betray her false sentiment, but she knew he could see right through her. "So where can I take you?"

"I've got a hotel room on earth but it's a thirty minute drive from here." 

"I don't live far from here. You can sleep on my couch tonight."

The rest of the ride was spent in relative silence. The car finally stopped outside of a large condominium. "Wo this is really nice." Trowa and Lady Une stepped out of the car but dove back inside. "I'll get the girl." Trowa unbuckled her seatbelt and picked her up in his arms. Slowly he walked up to the front door with Mareimaia in hand. 

The door creeked open and revealed a very elegantly decorated interior. "Would you mind tossing her in her room? It's the second door on the left." Trowa nodded and carried the sleeping child into her room. As he left Lady Une caught herself staring at his ass. 'C'mon Une! Get it together.' A minute later Trowa came back out of her room. "How is she?"

"Tired, although she did wake up long enough to look at me and call me fake Trowa." They both shared a chuckle and another uncomfortable silence. "I don't mean to be a pain or anything but do you have anything to eat. I haven't eaten anything other than cotton candy in the last ten hours."

"Um sorry I don't." Lady Une searched through a mess of papers and then pulled out a Chinese menu. "But we could order something. You like Chinese?" Trowa nodded and Lady Une moved over to the phone. "You have any preferences?" He shook his head no and she dialed the phone. He couldn't really follow what she was saying as she was speaking in Chinese. Lady Une hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. "It'll be here in about twenty minutes."

Trowa sat down in the adjoining chair. "I'm sorry. I never thanked you for the ride." He gave her a half smile, which she returned. For some reason Trowa found himself checking out Lady Une. 'Wow! I've never noticed before but she's really…what the hell am I doing?' He averted his eyes to the floor and kept quiet until the food came. 

When the delivery boy arrived Trowa insisted upon paying. After dinner all that was left were the two fortune cookies. "That was really good, thank you." Lady Une picked up her cookie (the one facing her of course!) and cracked it open.

_It is better to let things go. There is no sense in living in the past_

Your lucky number is: 3 

"You're welcome." Trowa picked up his cookie and crushed it in his palm. He unfolded the piece of paper and read it to himself silently.

_Love is right around the corner. Just keep looking._

Your lucky number is: 11 

"Weird," they both said in unison. Then, as if some foreign force was propelling them their lips came crashing down upon each other's. Their kiss lasted for well over a minute and was only broken by their need to breath. Trowa was the first to steady his breathing and locked his eyes with hers. "I've gotta confess, I've wanted to do that since we met in space."

"The why'd you stop?" Lady Une pulled him close and resumed their embrace. Her arms went around his neck while his hands roamed over her back. They sat there holding each other through the night.

And to think, most people don't take their fortune's seriously.


	3. Love is a Rose that Can Even Bloom in a ...

The Five That Fell

The Five That Fell

Love is a rose that can _Bloom _even in a _Desert_

Quatre tossed his pen down on the desk in frustration. "I don't know how Relena does it. All she does at her desk is sign papers and she never complains. But five minutes after signing these damn documents my hand cramps up." He massaged his hand but it did little to alleviate it.

The door slowly creaked open and a young woman stepped out. Her smoky gray eyes pierced the shadows of the dimly lit office as she approached the desk. "Oh, hi Cathy. How was your day?"

She sauntered behind his hi backed leather chair and threw her arms across his chest. "It was okay I suppose." Catherine bent her head down and placed a kiss on the top of Quatre's head. "But it's better know that you're here." Quatre's hands stretched upward and entangled them within her fiery mane. "So how was your day hon?"

He blew the stray hairs out of his face, "just horrible. That is until you walked in." Quatre stood out of his hi backed leather chair and wrapped his arms around Cathy. "Lets get out of here. I've been cooped up here all day." Placing his hand on the small of her back, Quatre lead Catherine out the door.

The two started walking down the crowded streets and eventually found themselves at a small park. Arm in arm the two walked through park admiring the flowers that adorned the walkways and gardens inside. After nearly an hour of walking Quatre and Catherine sat down on a bench. Cathy squirmed her way to Quatre's side and snuggled up against him. His arm went around her back trying to push her closer to his own body. "Hey Cathy, I know I've said this before but I love you." Her head slipped onto his shoulder and she let out an involuntary sigh. 

"I know you do." Her long slender arms encircled his waist drawing herself as close as possible to her beau. "But I think we have to tell the others. We've been carrying on like this for six months now."

Quatre's free hand gently stroked her cheek. "You're absolutely right." His fingers gently traced their way from her jaw down to her collarbone. "I feel kind of silly anyway. After all we are grown adults and we are carrying on like a bunch of sixth graders. Tell you the truth, I don't remember why we decided not to tell everyone."

Catherine removed her head from Quatre's shoulder and gave him a severe expression. "Let me refresh your memory." She sat straight up and looked into his twinkling blue eyes. "It was about a year ago before Duo and Hilde were seeing each other. He went to Trowa to see if he was okay if he asked me out and…"

"He smacked the crap out of him." Quatre rolled his head back and had a good laugh as the memories of that day came flooding back into his mind. "Duo had a broken rib and needed about thirty stitches." His hand roamed through her fiery red hair and gently pulled her back over to him. "And I thought you overreacted." Before she could open her mouth he leaned over and kissed her.

After she pried herself from Quatre's lip lock she glowered at him with a very angry expression upon her face. "I don't overreact." Catherine was again silenced by Quatre but this time it was a finger placed over her mouth. 

He rolled his eyes at the woman whom he shared his life with. "You most certainly do. But that's not important." He removed his finger but quickly replaced it with his lips. "That's all that's important.," he breathed into her mouth.

Hours passed and the two didn't move. They just stayed there holding each other until the artificial sun was deactivated. "It's getting late," she remarked. "We better go home." Cathy was the first to get up off the very inviting bench and extended her hand down to her lover. "Coming?"

His only response was a nod; he took her hand in his and headed back towards his mansion. When they got inside Quatre dragged her into his study. "You're right, we have to tell them."

"Right about what? Tell who?" She scratched her head while she tried to figure out what he was talking about. Quatre sat down at his desk and activated his vid phone. Once it was powered up he proceeded to dial. "Quatre, who are you calling?"

"Trowa," he responded. "I'm going to do the right thing and tell him about us." After three rings a very tired and frustrated Trowa appeared on screen. "Hey Trowa, how are you?"

Trowa didn't seem overly thrilled to see his Arabian friend this morning. "I'm fine…I guess. Whats up?"

"I've got great news." Quatre reclined in his chair slightly and glanced at the woman who was standing silently behind the phone. "Well, some people may call it bad news."

"What is it?" Trowa seemed very perturbed this morning and then it dawned on Quatre. It was about 3:30 a.m. where Trowa was staying. 

"Well um… I kinda met someone." He smiled over at Cathy who was wearing a very worried expression on her face. "Someone kind of special."

"How can that be bad? Is she married or something? Is she a he?" Trowa shrugged his shoulders. He was totally oblivious to the bombshell that was about to be dropped on him. "So who is this special someone?"

"You really want to know?" Trowa nodded back in response. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Quatre motioned over to Catherine to join him. When she appeared on screen Trowa's eyes went as wide as saucers. "I am…um…in love with your sister."

"Hi Trowa!" was all Cathy could add.

Trowa could only shake his head in disbelief. His own sister and his best friend were in love, all he could think was…'finally.' "So you two finally came around huh?" Quatre nearly fell out of his chair at Trowa's remark. "I swar you two were harder to fix up than Heero and Relena."

"So you're not mad?" Quatre and Catherine asked in unison.

"Nope, I'm just relieved that my sister found a guy who will treat her right and my best friend found a woman who won't try and stab him." All three shared a nervous laugh, "just watch out for those knives of hers." Trowa heard Lady Une calling for him in the distance and looked back at the couple. "Look I'd love to chit chat but I've got a date. Good luck to you guys." The video feed cut leaving Catherine and Quatre all alone.

Okay people put down the pitchforks, I know 4XCB isn't a normal couple but it's really the only het relationship I could put Quatre in. (Don't get me wrong I don't have anything against 3X4. In fact it works more than any of the het relationships for 3 or 4. Just didn't feel like writing it this time. And btw…I hate Dorothy so lets just say she died in an eyebrow shaving incident.) Next chapter will be 5XSP and will be posted a lot sooner than this one was.


End file.
